More Colorful than Black Mail
by Shimmersea
Summary: Shizuka always hated the color black, so when she decides to blackmail someone, it becomes a lot more colorful... Exploding faucets, deluxe powder rooms, a baby, tomatoes and dynamite... What do these things have in common? They're all in this chapter!
1. Chapter One

More Colorful than Black Mail  
  
Default Chapter: Bye-bye, Boyfriend  
  
By Shimmersea  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, still, and probably forever more.  
  
***  
  
"Tristan?" Serenity called as she kicked off her shoes at the door. "Tristen!"  
  
For some reason, the pointy-haired young man wasn't anywhere to be found. Serenity really disliked having to go to his apartment, seeing it was a godawfull mess, and it smelled. Not to diss the young man who lived there. A slight smile played across her face.  
  
She, though she was far from admitting it, had liked Honda for a very, very long time. She would even go as far to say that she was in love with him. He was such a nice person, and to this day she remembered what he had done for her and Joey during Battle city. But that didn't mean she was ready to be in a relationship, and as far as she could tell, he wasn't ready either. Dropping her school bag by her shoes, but keeping her purse on her, she began up the stairs.  
  
"Tristan!" She repeated more urgently. A sudden sound from the bathroom startled her.  
  
"Oh, GOD!" was the loud voice, female, Serenity could tell. Moaning and grunts, and thuds were heard. Serenity felt sick. Her heart shattered in her chest. It was like her usually sweet, happy personality just switched off. Tristen was doing it in the BATHROOM? Plus, they were supposed to be dating! What kind of boyfriend was he? Unless it were an Evil Clone he mistook for Serenity herself, he happened to be cheating on her.  
  
Fumbling for a clear thought train, a flicker of anger raced through her, but not enough to subside the emense pain. She felt tears streaking down her face, and it was if she were paralyzed to the spot. A small sob escaped her, and immeadiately, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Suddenly the noise stopped, and muted voices whispered to each other.  
  
She had to make like a bananna, even though humor wasn't really what she was in the mood for. She stumbled for the will to move, the will to breathe, even. The door opened, and Honda appeared, covered in a bathrobe, a familiar femal face hovering above his shoulder. She couldn't quite place the person, but she knew what they had been doing.  
  
She glanced at Honda, an icy look, but also hurt and betrayed. A tear betrayed her and ran down her cheek. Finally, her limbs awakened, and she almost sullenly, went down the stairs, gathered her things, and closed the door without so much as a slam.  
  
***  
  
But that sadness faded to be replaced by anger as Serenity Wheeler was completely, and utterly tired of being a waitress. In this stupid restraunt. She knew she had a responsibility to Joey, and he and Mai's 'accident' child. Well, as Serenity had said ever since Thae had been born, it's really difficult to fuck on accident. They weren't even married, either. God knows what trouble he would be in if Mom, or Dad, for that matter, weren't in jail or dead. (Each went their own respective ways)  
  
"Can I take your order?" she asked sweetly, pulling one of the many pencils out of her hairstyle. She had a collection of about eight now, she figured. She had began prodding her hair with the pointy, sharpened pieces of lead when she figured it would be easy to remember where they were. Sadly, she often confused them for hair clips, and would go running around with her hair up like a ninny.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'd like a burger, fries, and a cola."  
  
"Okay!" Serenity tried to chirp cheerfully, but her tone broke in the middle, making her sound like some kind of mutant frog. She stuck the pencil back into her red hair, and went to the counter. Grabbing a glass, she scooped some ice into the cup, and clicked the cola button, then the sliped the order through the slot, and announced loudly, "Burger and fat pills!"  
  
"Coming right up. . ." panted the overweight chef. Serenity wasn't there to hear, because she had delivered the cola to the man, and was now stirring her iced tea boredly. She was sick. And. Tired. Of. This. Job. She couldn't stand it anymore! Fat truckers smacking her on the ass all the time, reminding her of Tristen. . . Or Pinecone head, as she had duefully dubbed him. . . but somehow, he had been able to make it seem complimentary instead of disgusting. Damn. This wasn't the time to think about him right now. She could feel her throat closing. But working here; it was no different than being a call-girl! Serenity clenched her fist, and her long nails cut cresents into her tender pale skin.  
  
Serenity blinked, and opened her hand, and looked down. Bright beads of crismon glinted on her hand, and she cursed, grabing for some gauze and some atheletes tape. After carefully applying the gauze, with three quick spins, she had securely attached it to her hand, and raising it to her mouth, she used her teeth to rip it off. Okay, so she wasn't totally being sterille, but who could be in a place like this? She was still glaring at her throbbing hand when an angry shout called out, "Can't ANYONE get some service around here?"  
  
Serenity looked around, but all the waitresses had "dissapeared". Gritting her teeth, she got up, walking past a fat trucker on the way. SMACK! Serenity stoped short, and the man grinned at her. Deciding to her best to ignore it, she came to a small booth. A young boy with jet black hair that was way to long for a boy, was snickering, probably about the whole smack- on-the-behind thing. The grumpy person he was with, the one who persumably shouted at her, glared back at her.  
  
"Can I take your order?" she asked, doing her best not to nail the blue eyed frump she was asking.  
  
The blue eyed boy just looked at her name tag.  
  
"So you're a Wheeler?" he sneered. She snorted.  
  
"Oh, so now it's illegal to have a last name? Come on, order already!" she burst out, slamming her fist on the table, making it vibrate, and sending the salt and pepper clattering to the floor. Mentally slapping herself, seeing as she's be the one who would have to pick it up, she took her fist from the table, and took a pencil from her hair. "What would you like?" her voice was so coated in applied sugar she had to cough afterwards.  
  
"I want chicken nuggets, and a piece of apple pie, and a fudge sundae, and a steak, three baked potatoes, eight brownies, and a pitcher full of Mountain Dew!" the younger boy trilled cheerfully. Most likely before his compainion could figure out he had ordered: Half the menu. But, on the other hand, the other one was just loathingly silent.  
  
"What does he want?" Serenity asked accusingly, pointing her pencil at the relitively silent young man. He opened his mouth, most likely to sneer at her, but the younger compainon replied quickly:  
  
"Grilled cheese and tomato soup with bay- bay-"  
  
"Basil," finished Serenity, scribling it down. "Gotcha. It'll be done in a minute or two." He heard them arguing as she left.  
  
"I just wanted water." The older one moaned.  
  
"You need to eat, Nii-sama." The other one replied said simply.  
  
"Why did you want to eat here?" the older one groaned.  
  
"Cause it's supposed to have good Mountain Dew!" the younger replied cheerfully.  
  
"What is with you and American soft drinks?" the other asked. The other didn't answer, so he mumbled, "I still only wanted water. Well, maybe coffee."  
  
"No more coffee, Nii-sama! You promised you wouldn't for a whole week! You signed too!"  
  
Poor man, deprived of caffine. Maybe that's why he was so grumpy. Probably not, but a comforting thought. A groan. She looked back and the older one had pulled out an important looking folder.  
  
"Nii-sama, you said you wouldn't work!!!"  
  
"It's really important, I have to get it done."  
  
"How important?"  
  
"Well, so important that if I lost it our lives would fall down around us and Kaiba Corp. would be ruined."  
  
"Wow. And you brought that to a diner?"  
  
"...I had to get it done!"  
  
She grew bored of listening to the two bicker, so she went on and passed by a certain trucker again, and the smack resounded. She turned icily on him, and smiled cooly as he grinned drunkenly at her. Then, raising her leg up, she swiftly threw a roundhouse at him, sending him tumbling into the wall. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY THAT?!" (It actually felt good, maybe she could go to the gym after her shift) She asked threateningy to all the others. No one replied, so she stomped off.  
  
***  
  
"Here it is, little guy." She said, coming over with two large trays loaded with heaps of food, and placed a plate in front of the grumpy, older boy. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
The smaller boy opened his mouth, but a look from the older boy silenced whatever he had to say. So Serenity turned, and walked back to the counter, where a family of three was waiting for her to make them a shake. Shakes actually. After mixing up a chocolate, vinilla, and strawberry, she returned to the table with the two young men. The food had all disapeared, even the older one's, but the little guy had eaten like he hadn't in weeks!  
  
"How was it?" she asked cheerfully, placing the bill on the table. The little boy glared enviously at the two children with shakes, and tugged on the older boys sleve from across the table.  
  
"I want a shaaaake!" He whined.  
  
"Mokuba. You had one already. Rasberry."  
  
"Nii-sama!"  
  
". Mokuba."  
  
"Niiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaamaaaaa!" The boy whimpered, grey eyes somehow getting more huge and watery than humanly possible.  
  
"Ah. Resistance is fultile, the puppy dog eyes will overthrow and conquer." She said sagely. The guy ignored her.  
  
" .Fine, get him a shake, powerhouse."  
  
Even though that was a direct insult, Serenity choked down her pride, and smiled at the little boy.  
  
"What kind would you like?"  
  
"Hmmm. Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Orange, and-"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Oooooookay." The little boy sighed. Serenity smirked and scribled it down.  
  
"Gotcha. Be right back."  
  
Serenity walked off, grabbed four shake glasses, and used the one arm that had muscle to scoop three scoops in each glass when her cell-phone rang. Rang/buzzed/sang. Serenity jumped, dropping a glass, shattering it on the floor. The whole diner went silent, staring at the ditzy waitress that broke the glass.  
  
On the verge of being so angry she could bite someones head off, Serenity uncliped the phone from her waist and glared at the words racing across the screen.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, my Dumbass older brother." Serenity could just about kill Joey right now. She had wanted to beat the stuffing out of a punching bag. But she flipped the phone open anyway.  
  
"Whadda ya want, Joey." She asked flatly, pressing her shoulder to the ear she was listening with as she grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the broken glass.  
  
'Is that any way to greet your fantastic older brother?' he asked, fishing for some compliments. Serenity just about hurled the phone into the pot of chili the cook was making, but didn't. 'Anywho, I needed to tell you that you need to come home soon. No messing around with Tea.'  
  
"Joey, I live with her. How can I avoid 'messing around' with her? Besides, she wouldn't be home, she's at Bakura-kun's house tonight." she sighed, grabbing the dustpan angrilly. "And why do I have to come home so soon?"  
  
'Me 'n Mai are gonna go out.' Joey replied methodically.  
  
"Joey, I watched him last night!"  
  
'C'mon Seren! I need you to do this! We didn't go out at all last week, or the week before that, or the week before that, or the week before tha-!'  
  
"Jooooooooooooooooooey!" Serenity whined, as she stood up, broken glass in hand. "I don't want to!"  
  
Meanwhile, the whole diner was snikering, and Serenity gave them all a threatening glare. They went back to eating their food quietly. The two young men in the corner booth were still snickering, but Serenity was beyond caring.  
  
'Please, sis? I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallllllllly need you to do this!'  
  
"Fine, but I sure as well hope that when you two come back you will be goddamned married!" With that, Serenity dumped the glass into the trash and snapped the phone off. Growling, she reclipped the phone at her waist and finished the shakes.  
  
"Here you are. Is that ALL?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I found my food less than satisfactory, and I would like to speak to your slacking manager," replied the older one.  
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, gaping his mouth. "That's rude!" The older one glared at his brother and you could practically see storm clouds above his head. "The doctor said it wasn't good for your blood presure!"  
  
"Ha! You're what, seventeen? And you have blood presure? What kinda teenager has blood presure?"  
  
"One who manages his own company and can sue your sorry ass into poverty." He hissed.  
  
"Well, I'm already almost there, so you be would doin' me a favor."  
  
"I still want to see your manager!!" the guy cried impishly.  
  
"If you wanted better food, rich guy, you would've gone to a different place." Serenity replied haugtily. "And if you seriously want the manager, you are talking to her."  
  
The man looked seriously amazed that Serenity could be anything but rude, and she glared at him, daring him to insult her. But obviously, he still wanted to complain, even if the manager didn't happen to be who he had expected. He opened his mouth to do just that when the littler one, Mokuba, Serenity supposed, butted in.  
  
"Awww, Seto! Can't you go complain at the nice waitress outside? I'm tryin' to enjoy my shake!"  
  
"Sssss." 'Seto' finished indicating that Mokuba had more than one shake. Serenity crossed her arms, tilting an eyebrow at him. "Fine." He hissed at her, and Mokuba grinned.  
  
"I'll sit right here then." Mokuba said, sucking up a large portion of the strawberry shake. Seto stood up, and glared at her. Cocking her head, she glared right back. Then she stormed out the door, to the rather damp outside. He had a stupid trenchcoat. Loser. Well, it wasn't stupid. It flared dramatically in a wind that wasn't there, which was cool. She secretly wished she had a coat like that. But thinking she couldn't pull it off, she dropped the idea in her mind.  
  
"This place has very poor service."  
  
"For godsakes, if you want a BUTLER, BUY ONE!" Serenity shrieked.  
  
"You have very poor service, to be exact." He retorted loftily. Serenity's eyes blazed, and she glared at him.  
  
"Yeah? Well I can't say you were a JOY to serve."  
  
The argument continued to were both were about to hit each other (Serenity sure would have done it sooner if she had the chance, the guy somehow always had his guard up) until a familiar pointy haired young man came unto the street.  
  
The person she happened to be arguing with voice tuned out, and only anger, sadness, and an utter need for revenge filled her, as she saw him walking toward the dumb diner she worked in. As a last resort not to be seen, she pushed past the guy, deeper into the alley.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed, swatting him behind her. He actually did what she asked, suprisingly. That was a lesson Joey deperately needed to learn.  
  
"Oh, so she's outside? Yeah, okay. Thanks Maria!" Serenity stomped one foot. Damn Maria. There was no way to escape. He was going to come out here, find her drenched, pissed off, with some stranger in a trenchcoat, and start begging for forgiveness.  
  
She'd never be able to live this down...  
  
Wait. Serenity's eyes snapped back to the young man in the trenchcoat, who was glaring at the wall, as if willing it to move so he could sue it for sexual harrasment. He was the answer. A wicked smile deformed her lips, as the need for revenge filled her again.  
  
Good thing he was cute, otherwise she'd kill herself right then and there.  
  
Lunging at him, she kissed him as hard as she possibly could, just hoping her wouldn't freak out on her. She'd do something for the jerk later. But suprisingly, he sorta froze up, like some paralized freak, just taking it in. Serenity could care less how the guy reacted though, she was busy preparing for her cheating ex to show up.  
  
***  
  
He had to tell her. He had to. Skidding around the corner, Honda saw something that probably haunted Joey's nightmares.  
  
Serenity was snogging someone full frontal, body pressed against his suggestively, fingers through his hair. Now, if that wasn't bad enough for Joey's small mind to comprehend, Serenity just-so-happened to be KISSING SETO KAIBA!  
  
His mouth dropped, and he dropped his box of candy and his boquet of flower. Serenity stopped and giggled like a valley girl. Then she noticed him, and began to chew on her lower lip, reminding him how damn good she was at kissing.  
  
"Tristen! It's you." she finished flatly. "Whaddya want? I was having a private make-out session, and you weren't invited." What the hell? Was Kaiba poking her, or was he just squeezing her pert fanny? Was Serenity grinding her heel into Kaiba's foot, or playfully taunting him with her sexy legs?  
  
"Serenity!" Tristen gasped.  
  
"This is my new BOYFRIEND." she stated, jabbing him stiffly in the ribs and grinding her long heel into Kaiba's foot again. Kaiba, though, went into a fit of coughs, which somehow sounded like 'Screw you and your fanciful ideas, bitch, I'm outta here!'  
  
"Serenity!" he repeated, as he saw Serenity roll her head back on to his shoulder. Kaiba's eye began to twitch furiously, and was that a vein bulging at his temple?  
  
"Careful, honey, you don't want to raise your bloodpressure." she told him sweetly/poisonously. Then Serenity snitched something from behind Kaiba and clutched it tightly, as if daring him to take it back. Tristen stared at the scene before him, obviously dumbfounded. Serenity, though, noticed, and roundhoused Tristen into the wall, obviously thinking he was staring at her ample cleavage.  
  
"How. . . Could you?" he gasped.  
  
"1, You did it to me, so I did it to you, and 2, we aren't together anymore! As in apart! Duh! We were over the second you brought her into your apartment!"  
  
Serenity smiled sweetly at him, then winked at Seto.  
  
"See you LATER." she basically growled at him. He glared at her and she glared right back, but she grabbed his hand and wrote her number in her pearly neat script. "Call me! I know you'll want to." And then she stomped off. Kaiba, having no one else to insult, sneered at Honda before leaving, calling the limo, and tapping on the glass to call Mokuba.  
  
***  
  
After she had escaped the two young men, Serenity took out the thing she had "borrowed" from the stuck-up guy. Maybe she could use it to blackmail him. Serenity chewed on her lip and stared at the folder. It was black (How colorful) and happened to be very, very thick. It was the same thing he had described as 'very, very important' and 'the rise or fall of his company'. Serenity absently paged through some of the pages, folowing a line of tiny words, which she could barely understand. But she was at the top of her class, so she understood it was a network of somekind.  
  
She stuffed it in her bag just as the bus screeched to a halt. She stood up, thanked the driver, and stepped off the bus into the damp street.  
  
"Damn," she cursed, as rain pattered ruthlessly her. The phone at her waist probably would get fried, so protectively, Serenity stuffed in in her bussom. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but it would do the block the the apartment. Holding her bag above her head, doing her best not to get soaked, she raced through the rather empty street.  
  
All of a sudden, she saw a familiar face. He noticed her the same time she noticed him, and he waved with the free hand that wasn't holding an umbrella with a dice emblem on the top.  
  
"Otogi!" She called, sprinting up to him. He grinned at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey there, Wheeler." He grinned. He called her Wheeler like it was a pet name, and she thought it was kinda cute. No. They weren't dating. Not even close. Otogi wasn't dating- and if he was, he wouldn't be dating her. They were just friends,very good friends at that.  
  
"Can you walk me home, Togi?" she asked sweetly. "Because I'm sure you wouldn't want me to walk home all alone, get drenched, get hypothermia, get assulted, and be brought to the hospital and be able to tell Joey that you wouldn't share your umbrella and you were the reason that the horrible chain of events happened to sweet little ol' me was because of your selfishness."  
  
"Isn't that a mouthful?" Otogi teased. "I'll walk you home, I gueeeeeeeeeeeeess..." he drawled, acting like he would rather be eating whale blubber and cursing the stupidity of dice instead of walking her home. She grinned, and they linked arms and began a now slow, methodical walk toward the cramped apartment of Joey.  
  
"So how have you been?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Eh, how else? I haven't heard from my investors in like, forever, and the rates of Dungeon Dice Monsters are at an all time low."  
  
"You sound like one of those guys on CNN. 'I'm afraid if you invested in Dow, you'll be sorely disapointed this week...'"  
  
"Hey! That's what its really like! Don't you believe them?" Otogi asked playfully.  
  
"I don't know why Joey watches that channel. He doesn't get it." She said, kicking a pepple in the road.  
  
"Well, it's my belief that under his stupid exterior, Joey is actually brilliant. A real Einstein."  
  
Serenity collapsed into giggles.  
  
"Joey? Einstein? Those two names should not be in the same sentence. That's a good one, Otogi."  
  
"I mean it!" Otogi whined, but Serenity again burst into hard to subdue giggles. When they finally made their way to the aparment, both said their goodbyes. After clomping up what seemed to be like eighty steps, Serenity made it to the aparment and opened the door. Joey was there with a frown on his face, and Mai was attempting to hold Issei but as far away from her shirt as possible.  
  
The second she stepped in, Mai practically threw the baby at her, and raced to get her coat. Serenity, on cue, began to rock the baby. She giggled at the thought of her and Otogi's conversation. Mai came out, hastily clipping hoops into her ears.  
  
"C'mon, Joey, we are already late!" she demanded, racing out the door.  
  
"Well ya be okay, sis?" Joey asked, ruffling Serenity's hair.  
  
"Sure I will, Einstien!" she grinned, bouncing the baby. Joey immeadiately looked confused and he probably would have asked her about it if Mai hadn't stomped in and dragged him out. Serenity grinned at the already dozing baby. Yes, Life was good.  
  
Then the baby cried.  
  
Well, it has been good while it lasted...  
  
To be continued!  
  
***  
  
Shimmersea: Please review! I am sooooo happy to finally have an account, I could even stand a flame! Maybe... *pouts* Silve got a flame once and you're not really an author until you get at least ONE flamer. * 


	2. Chapter Two

More Colorful than Black Mail  
  
2nd Chapter:  
  
By Shimmersea  
  
Disclaimer: Blarg. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bookie would not be portrayed as evil (Neither would Seto), Shizuka would be with Seto and Joey would wear a puppy shirt. Why? Cuz that's kyute. And guns would be GUNS and not excedingly crooked fingers. *Curses the stupidity of dubbers* And Bookie would appear more. Yes. A lot more. Bwahahaha- Sorry. Silvie suddenly started randomly adding onto my disclaimer... *tosses Silvie back to her own account*  
  
Silvie: IIIIIIIII SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL RETUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!!! ...WOOT! I found that penny I was looking for! ^_^ *has very short attention span*  
  
***  
  
Serenity opened the black notebook and again began to scan the pages. She had attempted to do so last night, but she had been so tired when Joey and Mai had returned, she barely had time to get back to her apartment. And right now, she could look at it in peace, without her roomate prying about it's contents.  
  
As if on cue, Anzu appeared in a skimpy nighty and silk robe, looking quite good. If Anzu knew one thing, she knew how to look good. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some tea and gracefully seated herself on Serenity's right. Serenity quickly snapped the notebook shut as Tea sat down.  
  
"What's that?" Anzu asked curiously, setting down her teacup onto its matching saucer. Serenity promptly clutched the notebook.  
  
"Mine," she lied, scooching her chair away from her friend. Anzu frowned, and both eyebrows raised. Unlike Serenity, Anzu lacked the ability to raise one eyebrow at a time. Serenity was always eager to taunt her friend by flaunting this ability whenever possible. But only at opportune time, and of course, this wasn't one of them.  
  
Anzu grabbed at the notebook, but Serenity swifty moved away. Anzu gave up, and went to drinking her tea, looking over the delicate cup sneakily.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I respect your privacy." Anzu took another sip of tea (pinky raised, of course) when suddenly she snatched the book from the unsuspecting Shizuka (AN: I like to use both of her names, so if I switch, I can't help it). She put her tea back on her saucer, and not a drop had spilled. Serenity's pouting commensed and Tea's prying began. "God girl, what is this.?" She looked a bit confused. "What the hell is this techno babble?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." she replied sulkily. Anzu flipped over the book to examine its underside, and looked quite amuse whilst both eyebrows flew to her hairline. "Why you have 'Kaiba' engraved in it in silver? And I do mean real silver, not those cheap pens you can buy at the store?"  
  
"Uh, my real name is Kaiba?" Serenity said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Anzu grinned sarcastically. "You are the secret heir to the Kaiba fourtune and you've come to overthrow Kaiba's evil legacy of rich, self-centered, bastardiness?"  
  
"Is 'bastardiness' a word?"  
  
"Yes. It is now. Don't avoid the subject. Did you wrongfully steal this?" Anzu asked, tapping the aformentioned notebook.  
  
"It was rightful!" Serenity insisted, then realized her mistake. Guess some of the stupidity genes had managed to float down her side of the river... "Oh darn."  
  
"Did you take this from Kaiba?"  
  
"No. Uh, maybe. Well, kinda. Uh, I didn't know who he was." Serenity explained sheepishly.  
  
"What were you going to do with it?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you it all. It started when Honda took me out to eat." she explained, and all the feelings left over from the other day bubbled up. "This girl came up to us, and started chattering with us... He told me she was his cousin." Her face clouded. "I believed him. Yesterday, I went to the apartment to, I dunno, clean up or something till he got home." She stifled a sob. "H-he was..." Anzu's face fell, and she carefully set her cup down, and reached over to give her a hug (for it would be really bad to give someone a hug and then spill all that hot tea all over them).  
  
"Oh, it's okay..." the brown haired college-student soothed. "Everything's going to be fine..."  
  
"W-we were dating!" she wailed. "I-I thought he cared!"  
  
"He does care," Anzu told her sincerely. "Honda-kun is just really confused lately." Serenity pulled away, and her face darkened.  
  
"That's not an excuse!" she shrieked, snatching the folder back, and clutching it to her chest. "It's not an excuse for what he did! And I'm going to get back at him! I will! I'll make him sorry!"  
  
"Are you sure that that's the best course of action?" Anzu asked quietly, hands in her lap. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to hurt him like he hurt you?" Doubt flickered up, then absolute certainty.  
  
"I do!" she declared, and then burst into tears again. Anzu held her again, just like the mother she had always wanted. 'Kaa-san always had been too busy to be a real mother, and then she had died, and she had had to move in with Joey. Not 'Tou-san though. Just... Joey. After a while her ragged sobs faded, and she sat up and sniffed.  
  
"Want a crumpet, love?" Anzu asked sweetly, holding up a small tray that had somehow appeared. "With some good tea, it'll make you feel better."  
  
"You've been hanging too much with Bakura-kun..." she sniffed, but took one anyways. "You're turning all British on me." She smiled a bit. "Have you been givin him some lovin'?" Anzu smiled wryly.  
  
"If I showed up like this, what do you think Bakura-kun would say?" she queried, blue eyes dancing, gesturing towards her apparel (or lack thereof).  
  
"Probably nothing at all; he'd be too busy having a nosebleed or blushing!" she giggled.  
  
"Bakura-kun's a real nice person," Anzu told her. "But a bit too nice for my tastes."  
  
"A bit like Yugi, really," she said, nibbling on her treat. "They're a bit... Too nice. Not real, I guess. I mean, how could they be so... Innocent?"  
  
"You haven't seen Yugi's porn collection," Anzu told her flatly. "It's huge. I think he inherited it from his grandfather." She made a sour face. "I got a bra, with a note on it that said, 'Most certainly bigger then a size B now!' Perverts..."  
  
"Yugi?" she asked astonishedly, and laughed out loud. "Innocent little Yugi? You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope," Anzu trilled, and she made her eyes a bit bigger, immitating their small friend. " 'Er, no Anzu-chan! They're not mine! They're, er, Mou Hitori no Boku's!'" She snickered. "Then Yami took over and immediately said, 'No they're not! They're, um, Jii-chan's!'" She looked a bit sly then. "At that point, my trust in Yugi's innocence began to fade." Anzu then sighed dramatically, and placed a hand on her forehead. Then both of them disolved into helpless giggles.  
  
***  
  
Even if Anzu knew the nutcase she had snatched the notebook from, Serenity still was firm about keeping it. It might be good- for something. Something told her this would bring a new part of her life to her, right now she couldn't be sure if it were good or bad.  
  
But then again, she wasn't psychic or anything. It could mean nothing at all.  
  
Well, whoever the guy had been, she could tell he was important. No, IMPORTANT, in all capitals, and underlined at least eight times. Since she'd been living in America until recently, she maybe had missed who he was, but she was soon she would soon learn.  
  
Unless her number had smeared on his hand, she suspected he would call when no one but her was around to hear it. She figured he knew Joey, since he had reckognized her name tag. Might know Mai, but she had kept her last name... Anyway, she was convinced it was Joey.  
  
If the guy knew Joey, he'd call around five to seven, because Joey tended to not be there at those times. He wasn't at work, but he tended to carouse with Mouto around then. Not to mention Anzu (Backstabber! Hanging out with Honda!), Bakura, Tristan, Otogi ( Double back stabber), and Mai. For some reason she wasn't permitted to join them. She was the 'new generation' and not at all wanted in their still close-knit circle. They were nice to her and all, but she could tell they saw her differently because she was younger and still in school.  
  
Of all of them, Tea and Otogi knew her best (Excluding Joey, of course, he didn't count) but when it came to hanging out like lost souls in front of Kame Game Shop, both Otogi and Anzu didn't know her at all... She noted this with a sigh, and brushed an imaginary crumb of her cardigan. But she supposed it was safer to stay here, because when it got late, Yugi's grandfather hit them with his broom or hit on them, depending on his mood.  
  
Serenity took this oppoutunity to examine her nails. And the phone took this opportunity to ring. For some reason, the phone sounded extremely grumpy and when she reached out the answer it, it felt like it wanted to bite her...  
  
"Hello, Wheeler residence, how can I help you?" she asked innocently.  
  
***  
  
"Give. Me. Back. That. FOLDER." Seto seethed, mental wishing bodily harm to this Wheeler.  
  
"Oh? Are you one of my brother's fans?" she asked, pointedly ignoring his statement.  
  
"I mean it, you give it back." He growled.  
  
"No? Are you a telemarketer? What are you selling?" she asked, mirth evident in her voice. She knew what he was talking about and was avoiding it to piss him off.  
  
"I'm not selling ANYTHING. Give me back the FOLDER."  
  
"Ooooooh!" she said, drawing it out a conderably long time. "So YOU'RE the pissy guy I stole the folder from. In-ter-est-ing."  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Did you just now notice it was gone?" the girl continued, and he heard a distinct 'fwoof' as she sat down in an overstuffed arm chair. "Wow, I thought you would notice sooner, you know?" In return, he growled. The girl tisked. "I guess, since you are SO angry, your folder would like it best in the fire..."  
  
"NO! Nononononononono!!" He squealed, hating himself for sounding so desperate. The sad thing was that he was desprate, and he needed that damned folder.  
  
"Eh?" Thank God.  
  
"I'll do anything, just give it back!"  
  
"Alrighty... Why don't you come here, and we can discuss it? I'm sure you know where I live, seeing as you know Joey SO well..."  
  
"FINE. When?"  
  
"As soon as you can come." She replied sweetly. The phoneline went dead.  
  
***  
  
She had to be a hired assasin. Or someone hired by the competition. She was evil, impossibly EVIL, evil didn't even begin to discribe her. He was so infuriated, it hurt. He pulled his trenchcoat up slightly. Maybe he should have left it at home, the media might spot him. Stupid media. Bitch that it was... T__T He didn't want to leave his coat!  
  
This thought considered, he tossed the coat into his car. Of course, he felt odd without it, but still...  
  
He crossed his arms, and stomped toward the apartment building. Maybe she was a witch. More like a hag... She was a bitch, but that was already obvious, because she was Joey's sister...  
  
After musing angrily he suddenly came to the door. The paint was chipped, and it was number sixteen... Or nineteen. Before he could knock, the door swung open, and that all-to familiar face cocked her head at him, blinking innocently. She scanned him up and down, and he glared at her in response. Finally, she grinned, and opened the door wide and stepped to the side.  
  
Her smile was almost demonic, but of course, that was a matter of opinon. Her hair was up like he had seen her last, minus about one or two pencils. She wore a red cardigan, and he noticed she was quite flat in the chest area. She swung her arms, as if ushering him into the house. He stomped in, and she kicked the door closed behind her.  
  
He came into the front room, and rubbed his arms ungreatfully. It was cold without his trenchcoat... To tell the truth, he was missing it... The girl came in throught the hallway, and since she wasn't prepared or expecting, he pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Give it back," he seethed. Instead of being sqirmy and surprised, the girl looked at him coyly from underneath her lashes. Then she grinned.  
  
"I don't think so," she said, cocking her head to the left. Seto glanced, and there was his book, being held above the fire, by the idiotic dice boy. He grinned and waved. The girls eyes returned to his. "Release me, if you would."  
  
***  
  
She grinned demurely as she saw the rage in his face. After pressing her against the wall a bit harder, he released her reluctantly. She smiled, and waved her arm at the small table.  
  
"Sit down, if you would." Shizuka said politely. He glared at her, and stayed standing. "Otogi, burn-"  
  
The guy promptly sat down. She sat down oposite him.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Crumpet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright," she shrugged, helping herself to some tea. She drank some, and looked at him. "Now, to discuss the requirements... One. This is not blackmail. I hate black. I demand it be more colorful than black mail. It's um... Whatever color I feel like calling it at the moment. Right now it's yellowmail. Understood?"  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
"Not much of a talker, eh? Alrighty. Two, since I have a hunger for revenge against someone, I feel I don't have to disclose WHO, exactly... You must pretend to date me. For as long as I want. Periodically you must take me out on dates, get me gifts, ect, and if they are cheap... Well, you don't want to know what will happen if they are 'cheap'. Three. I demand a job at KaibaCorp, high as I can get without suspiscion, and regular promotions and fat paychecks. I want lots of assitants, and I don't want to do much myself."  
  
She cleared her throat, and decided to try one of the crumpets. They were good, as always. She then took a sip of her tea, pinky raised. Kaiba, as she learned his name was because of both Tea and the internet, twitched furiously.  
  
"Agreed?"  
  
"Yes!" Spat out Kaiba, hands twitching. Her eyebrow rose, but reluctantly, she pulled a notebook out from under her cardigan. His eyebrow twitched. She shook it.  
  
"Here it is!" She held it out to him. He tried to snatch it, but she pulled it back. "Put you have to sign this legal contract first. Otogi!"  
  
Otogi came over, opened his own folder, and pulled out two contracts. The guy growled, and Shizuka tossed him a pen, and took a contract for herself. She signed it prettily, with as much flourish as she could manage. Otogi dropped the contract in front of Kaiba, and pulling a pen from God-Knows- Where, signed the contract.  
  
She smiled, and took his document and replaced it with hers.  
  
"Mine simply says I will abide by the rules I have set up. And yours says you will obey all rules. If you fail, I have photocopied every single page in that folder, and I will not hesitate to sell it to your competition."  
  
He flinched. Didn't she know how important that was, how many years he had worked on that, how many vairiables there had been? She smiled and held the notebook out to him. He snatched it away from her, expecting her to yank it back and keep it from him again. She didn't, but exaimined her nails instead. He flipped through the every page slowly, making sure she hadn't stolen any, knowing her, it wasn't beneath her... Thank heavans. Nothing was damaged. He felt a surge of relief.  
  
As if on cue, the door opened, and the young man who owned the apartment stepped in.  
  
***  
  
Now, we all know Joey Wheeler's brain is remarkably small, or his head is extraordinarily thick. But somethings are just to hard for him to process. Like his sister sitting at the table, drinking tea, with SETO KAIBA. The aformentioned bastard was flipping though a notebook, and Shizuka was drinking her tea.  
  
In his complete shock, he dropped his things on the floor, and his mouth opened. Kaiba didn't notice, but Shizuka did. Her prussian eyes danced, and her mouth lifted into a grin.  
  
"Hiya Joey. This guy came up to the door, saying he was your GREATEST fan, and wanted to stay and meet you." Joey blinked. Kaiba finally looked up, and noticed Joey standing there, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"That's an intresting way to catch flies," sneered Kaiba. Joey blinked again.  
  
"KAIBA!" Joey finally managed, tackling the CEO. The CEO groaned and twisted Joey's arm in a very uncomfortable and not to mention painful position.  
  
"Pitiful Puppy." Kaiba muttered, dropping Joey on the floor. Shizuka sighed.  
  
"I'll show you to the door, greatest FAN of my brother," she manuvered Kaiba to the door. Joey groaned, and Otogi waved at him.  
  
***  
  
The girl pushed him out the door and went after him, discreetly closing the door behind her.  
  
"We go on our first 'official' date on Wensday. Call me with the name and have a reservation. Be there."  
  
He looked at her, as she whispered the soft commands. Her blue eyes danced with excitement, but an underlayer of sadness echoed throught them. She finally stopped, and wrung her hands.  
  
"I hope you haven't permanently damaged my brother..." She muttered. She looked up, and notice he was staring at her. Not a glare... just a stare. She felt uncomfortable. "Um, see you wendsday..." she said, slipping in the door. She closed it and collapsed against it. Ulg, being bitchy was so tiring!  
  
End  
  
Silvie: ^-^v Fwee! I have returned in my random insanity!! *moonwalks*  
  
Shimmie: *grumpily* You can't moonwalk.  
  
Silvie: ...I can't? *is actually doing the macarana* ^_^_^_^_^ Foogle!  
  
RP: ...That's my word, Gestapo.  
  
Silvie: ?_? Isn't that a capitol of some country in Europe?  
  
RP: Schruglenoof.  
  
Silvie: *nods sagely* Hankerpoo.  
  
Shimmie: My life sucks. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SILVIE!!  
  
Silvie: Meep. *glomps Bookie*  
  
Bakura: I hate you. *sends to Shadow Realm*  
  
Silvie: *fading* ^_____________^ To hoooooooooooooooooome I gooooooooooooooo! *trills*  
  
Shimmie: -_-;; I'm SO going to get back at her...  
  
Kirby: *giggles insanely*  
  
RP: FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Myth: T__T Not always Myth! Once was Jamie!! ...Must go plant garden... *glomps Bakura* ^_^ To Silvie's Realm I go to plant a garden!!  
  
Bakura: WHY WON'T YOU STOOOOOOOOOOOP THAT?!?!?! *sends Myth to Shadow Realm/Sarah's In-Between Realm*  
  
Yoshi: *is actually moonwalking for no apparent reason* Hey, I wanna do something cool... *continues to moonwalk*  
  
Shimmie: _ Must get revenge. ^.^ Review please!! Ohhhh, Boooooooooooooooooookie-chaaaaaaaaaan!! *glomps him*  
  
Bakura: *grumpily* Since when was I the subway system?  
  
Shimmie: *shrugs* You're just the easiest way to get there. No offense, hun. Now, carry on.  
  
Bakura: *sighs* *sends to Shadow Realm*  
  
PS: If you thought this was weird, Silvie wrote it. -_-;; Blame her. Now. Must go steal Silvie's fourth wall... ^.^ Once again, review please!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Seto Kaiba was having a VERY bad day. Three systems had crashed (Uh, we don't know why there's a picture of Frogger on the screen, we swear) due to 'unknown' reasons. Two more important systems were now down because whenever you started a program, naked women appeared dancing (Uh, we didn't download that) and to make it worse, the only possible thing that could make it worse, was Mokuba.  
  
Well, not Mokuba himself, per say. But Mokuba's odd sense of 'cool'. Why couldn't he go collect duel monster cards and laugh at his lowers like his older brother did? Maybe he was raised girly. Seto didn't know. His long, well cared for hair was something, maybe. But he didn't want to allow Mokuba to do the one thing he really wanted to do.  
  
Mokuba, of all things, wanted to join ballet.  
  
Ulg.  
  
So, Seto Kaiba made his way to his office, forcing pictures of Mokuba in a pink tutu on point out of his head. And just when he didn't think it could get any worse. He walked into his office to be greeted by the devil herself (He now was convinced of the Devil's femininity) looking through a photo album, with a wicked smile on her face, probably thinking of new ways to black-mail him.  
  
***  
  
She heard the clatter of a metal suitcase hitting the ground, and demurely glanced at the figure of Seto Kaiba at the door, barely containing his rage. She giggled flirtatiously, and sprawled sideways in her, oh wait, it was his, chair. Her red locks spilled over the arm and onto the floor. He picked up his suitcase and looked like he wished he could throw it at her.  
  
"Close the door, dear," she said sweetly, again sitting upright, rearranging her curls. He looked like he would drop dead on the spot when he hear his new pet name, but kicked the door shut anyway. She placed her head in her hands and grinned at him. "Now, I know our 'date' isn't till tonight, but I couldn't help coming here to see you, cuddles! Also, I wanted a peek at my new job." Then she giggled like a brainless twip and twirled in his expensive chair.  
  
He didn't say anything. What was she expecting? Well, he did something, at least. Went his desk and riffled through some papers, found one, and crumpled it into a ball before tossing it at her head. She caught it smartly, returned it to its less-than-crumpled state, and began to read. Even though she was acting like a brainless, albeit attractive idiot whose brain power had reached zero, she wasn't one, and read it all in about a minute.  
  
"Hmmm," she said, tapping her lip. "Is this as high as you could get?"  
  
"What more do you want?! To own the company yourself?!" he hissed. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, dear, that's YOUR job."  
  
"That job is one of the best in this building. So unless you wanted to be a janitor, I suggest you take it."  
  
"Alright. I'll be your secretary if you REALLY need me that close to you." she smirked as he growled, and shook the paper showing her good natured smile. "Where do I sign?"  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing, Seren?" asked Joey, from where he sat on the couch from lack of mobility. Seto Kaiba, the bastard, had dislocated his arm, and he had twisted his ankle on the fall. So now, he was limited to watching TV (Like that was such a problem).  
  
"Getting ready for a Daaaate," Serenity replied. She bustled into the room in a low cut black dress with red, gold, and yellow embroidery. Her hair was done up in decorative chopsticks Mai had given to her for her birthday, and her hair was slightly curly. She flashed her arms out wide, like preparing for a bear hug, and threw her head back. "How do I look?"  
  
"What are you wearing? A bed sheet?" Joey asked in his signature big- brother fashion. Serenity groaned, and slipped fancy chandelier earrings on. She proceeded to ignore his rant about sick perverts out to get the best of her as she put on her high heels. "Don't you ever put your drink down at parties, get your own food and drink, don't get drunk, don't let a man drive, don't let a weirdo touch you, and last of all, stay away from Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"I will, big brother!" she grinned, pulling her coat on. "Now I gotta go, Anzu's gonna leave on me if I don't hurry. And tell Mai thanks for letting me borrow her dress!"  
  
"Did you ask?" Joey asked, knowing very well that if his sister 'borrowed' Mai's things, Mai got very, very angry, and didn't like being the messenger. Shizuka faltered, and quickly said something in German. "Huh?"  
  
"I told you already! BYE!" and with that, she clattered out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Joey strained to look out the window, making him seem more like a horse than a puppy, and saw not a pink beetle but a rundown, place, dice printed Chevy. And he saw Otogi at the front wheel.  
  
Conculations began slowly, and I repeat, SLOWLY, forming in Joey's head.  
  
Tea doesn't like driving out of the area... So she's not going to Wendy's or McDonalds... Wait, that isn't Anzu-/  
  
{And we are seconds away from announcing the Quadrillion dollar winner!!} The TV blurted, breaking Joey's train of thought.  
  
"Dude, my shows back on!" he grinned, anxiously awaiting for them to announce him the winner, even though he hadn't entered...  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure?" Otogi asked, looking at the brightly lit building. Serenity blinked.  
  
"Bout' what?" she asked, flipping the mirror down, and smacking her lips and pinching her cheeks.  
  
"That you want to go through with this. This can't be safe, Seto Kaiba's one hardcore bastard."  
  
"Oh, Otogi-kun," she groaned, dusting her dress. "I'll be fine. Trust me. He tries anything and I'll rip him a new one. Besides, do you honestly think he'd do anything at all in the public eye? Please." She then tugged on a curl framing her face.  
  
"Well, fine. Just be careful, I don't trust the guy."  
  
"Bye," she replied, slipping out of the car, or the 'Dice-Mo-Bile' as Otogi had dubbed it. She waved to Otogi before skittering up the steps. Though on the surface she seemed cool, bitchy, and prepared to annoy the shit out of one Seto Kaiba, she was sort of nervous at the same time. What the hell had happened to her? She had been a sweet, self-controlled, NICE girl a week ago.  
  
Why did he have to do this?  
  
Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she strode up to the waiter.  
  
"Hi!" she said chirpily. "My friend reserved a table for me."  
  
"Name?" the guy asked boredly, secretly checking her out.  
  
"Blue Eyes," she replied, noticing where he was looking. Of course, the self-centered, power-seeking bastard had used his favorite card instead of his name... Weirdo.  
  
(Somewhere at McDonalds)  
  
"Is this honestly your idea of a fancy restraunts?" groaned Mai, angrily chucking her feather/sequin covered bag into the back seat. Thae gurgled. Joey blinked as thunder cracked from above their heads. Mai glared at him. Joey shrugged and slid into the drive-thru without hitting more than three cars (Sorry, my bad! Oops, I really didn't see your Semi... Dude, I didn't mean to hit your SUV!). He grinned cockily and raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Watch this Mai, I'll get us a reservation like that!" with the last word, Joey snapped his fingers for emphasis. Mai groaned.  
  
}Hello, this is McDonalds, how can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a reservation for 'Flame Swordsmen! Nah, make it Red Eye Black Dragon! No, maybe you should make it Armored Lizard..."  
  
(Back Again)  
  
"Oh, yeah. Up in the second floor. I'll take you there."  
  
"Alright!" she grinned, and waited for him to step out. She walked directly behind him, so he couldn't watch her. After a flight of stairs and confusing hallways, she arrived at her destination. "Thanks!" The guy left, muttering 'lucky rich bastard, gets all the cute chicks'.  
  
After a moment of consideration, she opened the door, and managed a pretty grand entrance. She flipped her hair, and scanned the room for the bastard. He wasn't hard to spot, being the only one with a trenchcoat still billowing in the wind. She began to envy his trench coat capabilities, and wanted one of her own. Biting down her jealousy, she strode to the table which held not one but two Kaiba's.  
  
"Darling!" she cooed. Kaiba glanced up at her, then glanced at his large alcoholic drink. Without a seconds consideration, he down the whole thing. She grinned, and threw her arms around his neck, and place her chin on his head. He began to push her away, but she made a clucking sound of disapproval. "Contract, dear!" His arms dropped helplessly to his side, and she could feel his anger radiating off him.  
  
"Oh, Seto, I'm so proud!" grinned the other Kaiba. "Finally you have a woman in your life!" Seto growled, Mokuba laughed, and Shizuka grinned wider. Obviously, Mokuba was in on the contract. Wisely deciding to avoid as much conflict as possible, Shizuka dropped into a chair beside Seto. Silence probably should have echoed, but instead, Mokuba decided to talk in their place.  
  
"Well!" he grinned. "So you are Katsuya Shizuka."  
  
"No, I'm actually Jounouchi Shizuka. Common misconception," she replied, glancing at the nice Kaiba.  
  
"So the Dog goes by his last name?" sneered Kaiba, managing to choke down his pride. Shizuka glanced at him.  
  
"So do you, Kaiba-kun. The resemblance is uncanny." Mokuba watched as his older brother again glared at his 'date'.  
  
"Do you like video games? I do! I really like em', I think they're cool. My favorite is right now is Soul Caliber Two."  
  
"Do you have it for Gamecube? I like that version better because Linky- Poo's in Soul Caliber Two!"  
  
"Linky Poo?"  
  
"Oh, Link, from the Legend Of Zelda games?"  
  
"Oh! I love Zelda games! I like Orcania of Time best so far."  
  
"I like Windwaker, but of course, that is the sequel to TOOT."  
  
"Toot?"  
  
"The Orcania Of Time?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Ahem." The waiter made known his presence. Shizuka and Mokuba blinked as if broken out of a trance, and Kaiba blinked too. He had been listening, but he'd never admit to it (He like Majora's Mask, but they hadn't asked him). "May I take you ordar?" (ACCENT! Not a spelling mistake)  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Serenity groaned, picking up the menu. "I'll have everything on the menu, please. I don't read french."  
  
"I'll have my usual," Mokuba replied pristinely. The waiter nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"What about my Darling?" Shizuka interrupted. The waiter turned around.  
  
"Do ze have a zog?" he asked, in a seamless french accent. Her eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zog, puppy, canine." The waiter replied.  
  
"What? A dog? No. I meant my Seto-Kun."  
  
Seto glared at her, the waiter looked interested, and Mokuba grinned cheekily.  
  
"I'll have a Ze Blanc special, please."  
  
"Right away, zir." The waiter flew off to go get their food. Silence prevailed until Seto rose, took off his trenchcoat, and glared at both Shizuka and Mokuba.  
  
"I am using the restroom. When I come back, BOTH OF YOU WILL BE HERE. Understood?"  
  
Both nodded their heads eagerly. Seto glared at them both, but it was supposedly satisfactory, so he swept off. The second he disappeared into the hall, Shizuka grabbed his trenchcoat and began to stuff it forcefully into her tiny handbag. Mokuba raised both eyebrows (Ha! Another to torture for lack of eyebrow raising talent) as he watched her.  
  
"What are you doing with my Nii-sama's coat?" he asked, feigning he didn't really care all that much. Shizuka replied easily.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, stuffing as much as she could in her bag. "It's my coat. At least it is now."  
  
"But Nii-sama likes that coat." Mokuba insisted.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba? You're brother's rich. He probably has a whole closet of these."  
  
"Yeah, but he wears that one a lot more."  
  
"You know what? That reminds me... Joey's been wearing the same pair of pants for a month now. I have to wash them."  
  
"Who, the pants?"  
  
"Both of them." With this, she somehow managed to stuff all of the coat into her bag, and Seto Kaiba again appeared. He sat down, thinking he had hung up his coat, and sat down. Shizuka grinned, and Mokuba looked shocked, because his Nii-sama hadn't noticed. As if on cue, the waiter and all the other employees appeared, circling twelve carts around them.  
  
"Goody!" grinned Mokuba, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Now, could I get-"  
  
"What... Did you just say?" a waitress chirped.  
  
"Um, Thanks?" Serenity blinked.  
  
"Oh. My. God! Some rich person just thanked me! OMG! I gotta tell all my friends!" she scattered off, leaving a more composed group.  
  
"Um, could I get about eighty takeout boxes?"  
  
"Yes M'am." A waiter replied.  
  
After all of this, diner was quite boring. Shizuka had one bowl of spaghettj and a piece of pie, and boxed the rest. Actually, since this is part humor, I am going to be 'humorous' and suddenly stop and go to when Shizuka arrived home. Nothing really happened, besides Seto sueing the restraunt into poverty because they 'stole his trenchcoat. So, Shizuka arrived home with a whole lot of takeout and a new trenchcoat.  
  
And since I have to go, you'll have to learn more later!  
  
I don't care if it's enough for you!  
  
P  
  
Review!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

_"Mmm…" Shizuka murmured, burrowing her face into something soft. She took a moment to wonder where she was before peeling her eyes open. She blinked a second. Whoa. That was weird. She was in a bed with lots of silky linens and feather pillows. She didn't remember Joey's spare bed being so nice._

_The urge took her over and she yawned. Her eyes traveled to her chest, and suddenly she noticed something that surely wasn't hers... HER BOOBS WERE HUGE! She clasped her hands over her mouth, and her rack jiggled like the name brand Jell-o gelatin. This HAD to be a dream. No one had boobs this size... 'Cept Anzu, maybe, but that wasn't the point. _

_Suddenly, the door was kicked open, by a leather-clad Seto Kaiba, whips and chains in hand. Shizuka opened her mouth to snap at him, but was only able to drool. She managed to gasp out, "Turn around!" Seto Kaiba complied and turned around, only making it worse. He. Had. Such. A. Yummy. ASS!!! Especially in leather like that. She bit her fist. Oooh.  "Okay, turn back around, and do whatever you were going to do," Shizuka said, covering her eyes to risk temptation. Seto shrugged and pulled her out of the bed and chained her to the bed post._

_"Oooh, feisty." she purred. Seto made a face. "BRING ON THE BONDAGE!"_

_"What ARE you talking about?" Seto grumped. _

_"You know," she replied, tossing her hair with her free hand. _

_"I do, but you don't. MAIDS!!!" Suddenly, maids dressed in skimpy French outfits scampered in, and for some reason, they were soaked, and two of them were holding a banner that proudly read, "Just for you, Pinkstarz!" Shizuka blinked. _

_"Wha?!" She managed, before the maids attacked her, combing her hair, doing her nails, and... PUTTING HER IN AN UGLY WEDDING GOWN!? _

_Seto laughed evilly, and from nowhere, a curtain fell down, blocking him from view. Seconds later, it rose again, leaving him in a tux. Nooooo! Where was his yummy leather?!_

_"What the HELL?!" she screeched, as the maids put a tiara in the curled, arranged mat of what had once been her pretty hair. Seto chuckled evilly, and unlocked the end of the handcuffs that attached her to the bed. Joey was thrown in the doorway where Kaiba had kicked down a door, wearing a puppy dog suit, complete with face paint, not to mention he had on a leash and collar. Seto clasped the free cuff on Joey's wrist, and Mai strode in, wearing a purple dress, with the end of Joey's leash looped delicately over her wrist. _

_"Oh, did I not tell you?" Seto asked the incredulous Shizuka. "We're getting married."_

_Her mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. Mai shrugged. Shizuka looked down and saw that her new-found chestiness was masked: This would NOT do! She was about to marry the richest bastard in Japan and she looked... Stupid. _

_"Not in this we're not. Get back in your leather!" she demanded, stomping her foot in frustration.  "And I… Want to wear a bikini top, a green thong, my favorite pair of low rise jeans, and those great heels Mai got me and… A trenchcoat!!!" Her she posed dramatically, because only someone who could pose dramatically could wear such an awesome thing as a trenchcoat._

_Seto shrugged._

_The maids again flew in, banner fluttering dramatically, and the curtain appeared over Seto. By the time he was finished, Shizuka found herself in the desired outfit, but with the veil. Oh well, she liked it. And Seto was in his yummy leather!! And now she finally had a billowy trenchcoat to be proud of! Okay, now she could get hitched._

_"Okay, carry on," Shizuka said, waving a dismissive hand. Mai tugged on Joey's leash, and Joey scampered after her, barking indignantly, and Shizuka walked behind them. _

_Seto had disappeared, and after a minute or two of walking he stood glaring at Otogi, who was dressed like a minister with a stupid hat. Mokuba was wearing a pink tutu and was on point,  throwing flower petals all over. Mai buffed her nails on her dress. Surfer music played and Joey, led by Mai, walked Shizuka down the aisle. In about two seconds, she landed beside Seto. _

_Otogi snorted. _

_"When did THIS  happen?" he asked, raising both eyebrows. _

_"What? He's rich, AND yummy!" she protested. She turned Seto around to prove her point. _

_"Put that THING away!" Otogi grumped. Shizuka turned Seto around again, and Seto looked peeved. "Okay, okay, blah blah blah… Now, you may kiss the bride!" _

_"STOP THIS ENGAGEMENT!!!" Yami shrieked, jumping on his chair. "I MUST PROTEST!!!" _

_"What do you WANT, Yugi?!" Seto growled. _

_"I'm the King of games! I get to kiss her first!" Yami declared. He posed triumphantly, before taking his chair with him, standing on it, and kissing her. _

_"I'm the Pope! I get to kiss her too!" Otogi whined, pulling her over, leaning over, and kissing her much like Rhett Butler but in a dice-throwing, hair-twirling way. Shizuka was more impressed this time. _

_"I AM KING OF THIEVES!!!" Bakura declared proudly, grinning wildly, before smiling softly. "That means I get to kiss her too!" he pecked her lightly on the cheek. Then, he grabbed her, and kissed her forcefully, and also bent her over like Rhett Butler. Yaay! What fun! _

_"I'm the King of England," announced an old guy. _

_"Oh yeah, and I'm a pharaoh," Yami said sarcastically. _

_"SECURITY!!" Seto bellowed, and a large Blue Eyes stomped out, and ate him whole. _

_"Okay, you may now kiss the bride." Otogi groaned. The two kissed, and fireworks exploded, and a ferret yawned. _

_"FINALLY!" muttered Seto. Shizuka grinned in the midst of their kiss. He was definitely the best. Kisser, that is._

_"NOW IT'S TIME TO PARRRTAY!!" cheered Anzu. "Let's do the Tiiiiime Warp agaaaaaain!!" Then, suddenly, everyone did a strange line dance, and she joined in._

_Shizuka threw off her veil. Joey caught it and screamed, then fainted._

_"Joey, that's with a bouquet, not a veil," Mai told him. Joey un-fainted and proceeded to look silly. Well, Joey always looked silly, but he looked exceptionally silly today._

_Shizuka then jumped into Seto's arms and commanded that he bring her to the refreshment table. He did so. He placed her down, and she picked up a plate and got some Pizza bites, and cheese sticks. Mmmm._

_"Happy birthday!" cheered a purple haired male._

_"Dumbass, she got married." a woman with curly pink hair scoffed._

_"Oh." the man said, before cheering, "HAPPY HANUKAH!" _

_The woman looked peeved._

_"Who are you?" Shizuka asked. _

_"I am BoB, and this is Kirby, my wuv of wuvs."_

_"Oh, Bob, is it?"_

_"NO! It's BoB, and don't you forget it!"_

_"Oookay."_

_A purple haired young woman flew in. _

_"I OBJECT! SETO IS MIIIIINE!" she cried out. Two people followed her, one with silver hair and the other with gold and black hair. _

_"Come on, this is a dream sequence. They're already married, anyway." the silver-haired one stated, before suddenly letting out a loud, "Squee!" and glomping a certain demented white-haired bishounen, squealing, "Bookie!" at the top of her lungs. She was stopped by the taller, black-haired one who smacked her off with a broom, before tossing it over. Of course, she and Seto immediately jumped over it._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed the purple-haired one. The gold/black-haired one sighed. _

_"Look Faye! Jack Sparrow and Will Turner sword fighting!"_

_"Oooh, SWORD fighting?" giggled the purple-haired one, racing off in the direction that the gold/black-haired one had pointed. The silver-haired one came over and grabbed BoB and Kirby by the ears._

_"You know better than to appear in fics," she chided, pulling them back with her. Shizuka sent a questioning glance to Seto. He shrugged. Suddenly, he scooped her up, bridesmaid style. _

_"Aye! What are you doing?" she asked, arms circling around his neck._

_"Taking you over the threshold, stupid," he replied sourly._

_"Ooooh. Okay." she squinted at the ground. Whoa, was this guy tall. Gracefully, he maneuvered her through the door, then gently let her onto the ground. Shizuka flipped her hair, trying to look cool, but to be honest, she was relieved to be on the ground. _

_"Now," whispered Seto seductively, lips lowering to hers, "the dream is about to end."_

_"Now?" she whispered shakily, faces inches apart. "Couldn't it wait an hour? Or two?" _

_"Now." he replied, kissing her on the lips. _

_***_

"Ack!" Shizuka cried, bolting up in bed. She looked down at her chest. They had shrunken back to their prior size. How… Disappointing. She rubbed her arms, seeing as for some reason she was freezing. She noticed her nightgown was the same as it was in the dream. Odd. What a weird dream...

She glanced at her clock. 5:30. She was expected at Kaiba Corp. In an hour. She glanced at the outfit she had laid out. A flirty black skirt with white polka dots and a white silk blouse with black buttons. A large white clip waited to restrain her hair, and the aforementioned shoes Mai had given her waited to be worn. 

She rubbed the back of her neck. She should go get something to eat, because if she got dressed first, she'd surely stain her shirt. She dragged herself out of bed, and tiptoed to the kitchen.

Joey was already there, wolfing down some cold linguini, leftovers from her date with Kaiba. She always ordered the whole menu, with every date. Maybe that explained why she never got called a second time… But who cared? She needed a man who wasn't afraid to spend some money on her. If they couldn't take the bill, they couldn't take her.

"Dude," Joey announced to her, "Where'd we get all the chow?"

"My date," she murmured, fishing in the fridge, gabbing some cheese filled ravioli for herself. She, though, dumped it in a bowl and threw it in the microwave. Joey continued to inhale his food. She squinted her nose up. "You eat it COLD?" 

"For your information, I can eat food any where, any time, any way." scoffed Joey proudly. 

"Very interesting, Joey," Mai sighed, bustling into the room, wearing a football jersey. 

"Wow. You're number 83," Shizuka remarked, noting the number on the shirt. 

"Ha ha, funny. Here." she handed Shizuka Thae, who giggled, and buried his face in her neck. "Here's his diaper bag, there's clothes here, money for diapers-" she placed a fifty into Shizuka's hand, "and the car seat and the crib are in the living room."

"What's all this for now?" Shizuka asked, as Thae blew a raspberry. Mai glanced at her, shocked.

"Joey didn't tell you?" Mai asked. Shizuka shook her head numbly. In an eyeblink, Mai turned from sweet-mommy into the evil-woman-from-hell. "WHEELER!!! I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER! NOW WE CAN'T GO, YOU DUMBASS! REMEMBER, WE HAVE TO TELL HER A DAY OR TWO AHEAD? YOU ARE SO STUPID! THIS WAS A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME AND YOU SCREWED IT UP!!!"

"I'm sorry, Mai, I forgot." Joey spluttered.

"NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BUY A HOUSE? HUH?! YOU ARE SO THOUGHTLESS! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE TURNING AROUND, BUT... BUT..." Mai collapsed into sobs. Shizuka was startled. 

"Shizuka! Puh-lease watch Thae? Please? Please?" Joey begged. Shizuka bounced the aforementioned baby and glanced at Joey. The agreement was if they notified her a day in advance, she would watch Thae for free. But if they neglected to, they had to pay her five hundred dollars to watch him. They rarely paid her because Mai didn't trust Joey enough to ask him to tell her so she tended to be the proclaimer. Shizuka really got the short end of the stick, but she didn't mind watching the baby all that much. 

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked, a little sympathy creeping in. 

"A week," Joey replied. 

"A WEEK?!" she squealed, almost upsetting the baby. "What the hell are you two going to do?!?!" 

"Yami... Er, Yugi-kun is judging a tournament in the US. And he invited me'n Mai to participate. For free, ya know? And the pay's really nice, so we thought we could cover a house with it, cause this apartment isn't quite big 'nough for us all, seeing as you sleep over here 6 days outta 7 a week. We thought you could move in wit us and we can be da Wheeler/Valentine house. Two Wheelers, two Valentines, to even it out."

"Two Valentines?" Shizuka asked. "Does Mai have a brother?" 

"Naw, I let her give Thae her last name." Joey said with a slight shrug. "It did come outta her, I thought it was only fair." 

"TMI," replied Shizuka, rubbing her temple, seeing as one arm was occupied with baby. "Would I get a good room?"

"Sure!" Joey replied, bobbing his head.

"With my own bathroom? With not only a shower, but a tub?" She asked, glancing at him sharply.

"Yeah, I think we can do dat," replied Joey.

"...Okay. I'll do it. Only because I love you." Shizuka replied. "I'll watch him. But I have to go to work in fifteen minutes."

"We have to pack," Mai sniffled. "Thanks, Shizuka. This really means a lot to me. And Joey, I'm sure." 

"No prob. I have to eat so I'm going to put the little guy in the playpen. You guys go at it." Shizuka replied. Mai smiled and got up and went into her and Joey's bedroom. Joey went back to his linguini. Shizuka groaned, and pulled out her ravioli, and Thae watched from his play pen.

***

"NO! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!" Shizuka cried, racing down the steps, which was horrendously hard to do in heels with a baby in your arms.  The ticket boy blinked as she came flying up to him. "I MUST get on."

"Okay, miss." he replied sheepishly. "It's your funeral."

Shizuka got on, and was hit by a wave of heat, noise, and smell. The subway car was full of people, and she barely squeezed in. Thae slept soundly on her chest, and she wondered if he was drooling. She bounced him on her hip as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Anzu's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Anzu! You have to watch Thae! I have to work today, and Joey and Mai basically FORCED it on me!"

_"I'm sorry, Shizuka, I can't do it today. I have a performance at ten and twelve, then Bakura-kun is taking me out to eat in celebration of my first dancing gig." _

"Anzuuuuuuuuuu, DON'T doooooooo this to meeeeeeee! He doesn't allow kids in the building! Where am I supposed to put him?! My handbag? ...Wait! You're going on a _date_?" 

_"Shizuka, I'm sorry, I can't. Did you ask Otogi? And it's not a date! It's a celebration!"_

"Otogi?" Shizuka snorted. "He's afraid of bunnies, what makes you think he can handle Thae? Some celebration! Is anyone else going with you two, hmmm?" Shizuka was very proud of her God-given talent of having two conversations at once. For a moment she imagined Bakura-kun and Anzu in a threesome with some strange individual.

_"Good point, but I'm afraid I still can't do it. I would, I swear, but I can't today. And, no, nobody else is coming."_

"I understand. I guess I'll... Just make do. Then it's a date."

_"Okay, hun. See you tonight? Shizuka, we are _not_ together!"_

"No, I don't think so. Seeing as the kiddos mine for a week, I think I'll spare you the noise.."

_"Oh, great. I think he's a great kid and all, but..." _

"Yeah, I know. Talk to you later." She grinned. "Don't forget your condoms!"

_"Okay. Bye. You're a such a pervert, Shizuka!"_

"Bye." Shizuka said dully, as she heard Anzu turn off her phone. Shizuka totally supported Anzu and her wanting to make it dancing, put she really wished she didn't have to bring Thae to Kaiba Corp.

***

"Hello, Kaiba Corp, please hold. Hello, Kaiba Corp, please hold, Kaiba Corp, please hold," she repeated the same thing for the 80th time. "Okay, what do you want?"

_"I'd like Mr. Kaiba to sponsor me-"_

"In your dreams," she replied, cutting the line. "Okay, what do you want?"

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, can I speak to BoB? This is RP."_

"Wrong number," she told him.

_"Oh, Okay, snarklett. Thanks."_

"Hello, what do you want?"

_"I am one of the Big Five, and I need you tell to tell Mr. Kaiba that we have kidnapped his brother, and-" _Suddenly, there was a lot of crashing, screaming, and nuclear sirens. Just as quickly, Mokuba was on the line. _"Hi, Serenity!"_

"Hi Mokuba." she replied, playing with Thae's hair.

_"Can you connect me to Seto? Please?"_

"Sure, hun." Shizuka nimbly pressed nine 92 to 1. Shizuka answered another call as Thae gurgled, trying to catch her attention. She thought he was fidgeting, so she put him down, but he began to wail, so she again placed him on her lap. Suddenly, all her calls disappeared. She blinked, wondering what she had done. She listened, and the annoying woman she had priory been on the phone with had stopped telling her about how she really was married to Seto Kaiba.

She placed down the phone, and then picked it up again. No dial tone. She glared at it. Thae sighed into her shoulder. It was kinda cold in here. Suddenly, the doors flew open.

***

Seto Kaiba was peeved. All the power in his office had gone out. Stupid wench, probably was playing like eighty electronics. He pushed the doors open, to find her glaring at her phone as if it had caused the power failure. But that was not the odd part. A real, living baby was sitting on her lap, about to fall asleep. Now, babies weren't allowed in Kaiba Corp, but this still was not what made the picture odd.

The Wheeler was wearing a button up blouse, and by the looks of it, the baby she was watching had unbuttoned every single one. She wore a bra, but still, it made Kaiba's eyes bleed. 

"What are you doing in here?" Shizuka asked, not noticing her shirt.

"For God's sake, woman, button your shirt!" He replied sharply. She looked down and squealed, and turned her chair around. A minute later she spun it back around, all buttoned again, excepting two, but the baby was already on them again.

"Sorry," she breathed, flipping her hair.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What is what?" she asked innocently.

"In your lap." he replied with a hint of disgust at having to clarify himself.

"Oh, this?" she asked, pointing to the baby. 

"Yes," he growled.

"A doll," she said brightly. 

"A what?"

"Doll. You know, little girls play with them?"

"That is NOT a DOLL, Wheeler. I am NOT stupid."

"It is so a doll!" she protested, as the baby unbuttoned another button, dangerously close to exposing her again. The baby got bored of that, though, and buried its face in her breast. "It's just a little perverted, that's all."

"Much like his father, I would presume?" 

"Yeah, he is a lot like Joey- Hey! You tricked me!"

"Anyone can trick a Wheeler," he spat. "Why is it here?"

"It's not," she replied.

"I can see it in your lap, you ignorant fool."

"He isn't an 'it'. He's Thae, my nephew."

"Are you really that old? Or is the puppy just in heat?" he sneered. Shizuka opened her mouth to snap back a disparaging comment, but Seto contined, "Why's the power off?" 

"You got me," replied Shizuka. "I didn't do it, if that's what you're asking." 

Suddenly, her phone, which remained in her hand during the whole conversation, rang. Kaiba raised his eyebrows as she answered it on speaker.

_"Hey, why did you hang up on me? We really are married! Seto and I go way back!" _the woman on the line protested.

"You and me both, sister," Shizuka replied, hanging up on the woman.

To be continued.

HIM!: Thank you SO much to all my reviewers, and especially to my Beta, donaMariposa. BTW, Faye, this chapter is for you!


	5. Chapter Five

Twenty minuets after the fateful power outage, Seto Kaiba sat in his office, glad the lights were back on. Suddenly, Shizuka came in, wet and outraged. "The faucet in the women's room is broken!" she cried. 

"So?" 

"Take him!" she replied, offering him the baby. 

"No!" he replied, wheeling his chair back, away from the wet woman and the giggling baby. 

"Come on! I need some time to change, Koi." she said, holding the baby out to Seto. 

"I don't care what you meant it as, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snapped, glaring at the child as if it were a poisonous viper. "And WHERE are your shoes?" 

"In my bag," she replied. 

"Why aren't they on your feet?" he asked spitefully. 

"They were expensive, and I didn't want to ruin them. If I had dripped on them, they'd get a water stain. So take him. I have to change." 

He glanced at her soaked clothes and noticed they stuck to her body in a very appealing way. To cheap idiots who would go out with her of their free will, she'd be a good choice. But not for him. Dating was for idiots.

"No."

"Yes!" 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

"NO-" 

Suddenly, Mokuba burst in, and saw the baby. "Cool! A kid! Can I hold him?" he asked sweetly. 

"Sure you can, kiddo," she replied,  placing the baby in his arms. "I'll be right back. Hold him till then, okay?" 

"Okay," Mokuba replied, as Thae pulled his hair. "Ooo, ow, ow, oh..." Shizuka grinned. 

"You'll be just fine," she told him, then sent a mischievous glance to Seto, then looked at the door to his private bathroom. "Hmmm, I wonder what's in heeere?" she asked, bolting towards the door. 

"No, no, no, don't you dare!" he said, but she had already darted in. He rattled the handle, but it had already been locked.

"Screw -" Mokuba's eyes opened wide, and his ears suddenly expanded, so he could hear his brother curse loud and clear. Seto cleared his throat and finished his statement. "Driver. Screwdriver." 

"Ah," Mokuba nodded. 

"I love you too, daaaaarling," cooed Satan's spawn from inside the door. "What a BEAUTIFUL bathroom!"

Seto muttered curses under his breath. Mokuba tried, but couldn't understand them, so he stopped attempting. Ten minutes later, Mokuba's arms were sore, and Seto wasn't really doing anything important, just working on his laptop. He wouldn't mind... Mokuba dumped the baby in his brother's lap. 

"There you go, Nii-sama. I have to go play golf with your company's competition. Toodles!" Mokuba told him, running away. 

"You don't play golf!" he cried out, and Mokuba glanced back at him. 

"Yeaaaah... I was lying. BYE, NII-SAMA!!!" 

"Mokuba!! Don't leave me with this... WHEELER!!!" 

"It's a Valentine!" corrected the demon from the bathroom. Now, Seto Kaiba rarely ever stooped to childish measures, but he made a face in her direction. She'd never know. The baby hugged him, bouncing a little bit. For a Wheeler, it was pretty cute. Seto decided he would live with the baby on his lap and continued to type. Twenty minutes later, the baby had gone to sleep. 

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THERE, WOMAN?" he bellowed. 

"Oh, about an hour yet," she cooed, and he could hear a splash. He knew he should never have put a tub in there... 

*** 

Shizuka combed through her wet hair, then shook it like a dog, then combed it. Once it was just fairly damp, she tied it back. She wore a pink tee with a revealing button down (she had realized Thae liked buttons, so she had some on her for his amusement) and simple black slacks. Her expensive shoes were black satin pumps, with little pink bows. She had to coordinate. 

She walked out, to find Thae asleep on Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba asleep on his chair. How long had she been in there? She glanced at a clock and figured she had bathed for only three hours. Of course, that was a long time, but still. It seemed also that Thae had gotten to work on Seto's buttons as well. Three down, two to go. 

Shizuka smiled at the sleeping picture, and nimbly buttoned Seto's buttons. One. Two. Three... He suddenly caught her hand, and she squealed. His icy blue eyes glanced at her. 

"What are you doing, Wheeler?" he asked, a bit hoarsely. 

"Looking for spare change," she sneered sarcastically. "I was re-buttoning your buttons, stupid. Thae likes buttons. Or, at least, unbuttoning them. He hasn't quite mastered re-buttoning quite yet. I thought an employee would be quite shocked to come in here and not only see you with a child, but with your shirt half off. Bad for your image, you know." 

"Employees don't come in here," he muttered, beginning to fumble with his last button. Stupid sleepy fingers. "Oh stop it, you look like a two year old. Even Thae can button better then that... And he can't even button." she said, pushing his hands away and leaning in slightly so she could button it.

By doing that, she gave him ample view of her cleavage, which he took advantage of. After a second, she leaned back. Was he disappointed? She crouched by his chair, wrapping her fingers around the arm, watching the baby. "He's so adorable when he sleeps," she told him softly. Seto had to agree: The straw colored blond hair, pudgy little cheeks… But he wasn't going to agree with her vocally. 

"It's a kid, nothing more." He replied sourly. She ignored him. 

"I wish I had hair that color. It's so pretty..." she told him, giving the baby a soft smile. 

"Red is a fine color.  Blonde is so boring and normal," he replied, glaring at the baby. 

"And when he is awake, he's got the bluest eyes... He's so cute." 

"Eyes are eyes." 

"And he's so innocent, too. I wish I could keep him that way..." she whispered. 

"That's not possible." 

"I know," she replied, shaking her head. "But I can wish."

"Whatever," he retorted, rolling his eyes. 

"I want a kid of my own, someday." she said dreamily, closing her eyes as if she were envisioning the baby in her head. "Thae's great and all, but I want someone that really is MINE, you know? Yeah, that's what I want." 

"Stop your daydreaming, woman. We're going out to lunch." He snapped. She blinked, and picked up the baby from Seto's lap. He got up and glared at her, but she actually smiled at him. She was odd. 

*** 

Shizuka stirred her tomato soup, and smiled down at Thae who was eating a French fry. Seto Kaiba sat across from her, poking at (as in, not actually eating) his salad. Mokuba (who had basically appeared out of nowhere) was eating a large pizza.  They were at a small diner, nothing too significant. Nobody had really said anything. 

"How long are you going to have your head in the clouds?" Seto asked suddenly, pushing a tomato to the side of his plate. "Because, frankly, you're more interesting when you're rude." Shizuka narrowed her eyes to slits, and glared at him. 

"Great food, huh?" Mokuba asked, taking the last slice of his pizza. 

"Yeah, it is, actually." Shizuka replied, taking a French fry (not Thae's, though.) "I have to say I like American food better than Japanese." 

"Reaaaally," drawled Seto, removing another of those dratted tomatoes from his salad. 

"I do too. We Japanese really have good food, but Americans really do have some tasty chow," Mokuba agreed, slurping down his milkshake. 

"Uh," Thae replied, slobbering on his French fry. 

"Are you going to eat those?" Shizuka asked, pointing at his tomatoes with her fork. 

"No," replied Kaiba sharply. "They're rubbish. And messy." 

"Oh," Shizuka replied. She stabbed one with her fork and ate it. After swallowing, she shrugged. "They aren't that bad." Kaiba rolled his eyes in disgust and took another bite of salad, while Shizuka finally tried her soup. Mokuba spilled some of his milkshake on his pants.

"SCREWDRIVER!!" he cried out, wiping off his pants. Shizuka gave Seto a questioning glance. Seto stabbed a crouton angrily. Mokuba had done that on purpose. Mokuba gave him an innocent smile. Shizuka ate more soup, and Thae pounded on the table with a spoon.

Screwdriver. 

*** 

"Why do I have to drive you home again?" snarled Seto. 

"Because it's what guys do," she replied. 

"Turn left." Seto obliged. Shizuka narrowed her eyes. 

"What is going on here?" Seto asked, because as they turned the corner, police cars, yellow and black 'restricted' tape and 'caution' signs were seen. A policeman stopped them. Seto lethargically rolled the window down. The policeman tipped his hat to them.

"Sorry, but you can't go no further," he told them.

"Why not?" Shizuka cried. 

"A'cause there was an explosion in the apartment complex. Room 97, I think."

"WHAT?!" bellowed Shizuka. "I NEED TO STAY THERE FOR THE WEEK! JOEY'S APARTMENT CAN'T HAVE BLOWN UP!!!"

"Sorry, M'am. No'tin I can do." Seto closed the window, and backed up. 

"What? Stop! Where are you taking me?!" asked Shizuka. 

"Where do you want to go?"  he snarled back. 

"Um, lemme call Anzu..." she whispered in return. She whipped out her trusty cell phone, and hit the speed dial. Within seconds, it was picked up. 

_"Er, umm, HI?!"_ Anzu asked nervously.

"Anzu?" Shizuka asked wearily, running her hands through her hair. 

_"Shiz-Uka!"_ Anzu answered brightly, and there was a muffled 'THWACK' and a hissed, _"Stop that! I'm on the phone!"_ which was answered by a snicker. 

"Joey's apartment blew up!" Shizuka burst out. 

_"Hee, stop that youevilbastard! ...I, er, Shizuka, uh, what?" _

"Anzu, are you having sex?!" asked Shizuka, with an evil, Shizuka-ish grin on her face. Seto began to snigger.

_"OH! I mean, no! No, I'm, er kinda busy right no-" _

"You ARE! ANZU!" she reprimanded gleefully. "Who is it? Is it any good? Tell me!" 

There was muffled sounds of a struggle, with Anzu giggling helplessly, several resounding thumps, and the result of Anzu screeching, _"Gimmie it back!"_

_"We're busy,"_ a dark, _masculine voice_ (convincing her that Anzu was getting some and frankly making her jealous) finally told her grumpily. _"Call back... Tomorrow. Or never. Preferably never." _

And then they hung up. 

"Anzu? ANZU!" cried Shizuka. "Is there anyone ELSE?" Seto asked, still slightly amused. 

"N-no," Shizuka replied, closing the phone. 

"Alright then," Seto shrugged, starting the car up again. 

"Ack! Where are you going now!?!" Shizuka shrieked. 

"To my house."

"What?" 

*** 

At her apartment, Anzu was glaring at her supposed-by-Shizuka partner. Contrary to the redhead's belief, she was currently not getting anything. At the moment, at least.

"How many times have I told you, that if we're in the middle of a pillow fight or a tickle war, to shut UP when I'm on the phone?!" she grumped, looking like an indignant housewife. He snickered. 

"And how many times do I have to tell, you, woman, that I never will listen!" he retorted, chuckling like this was somehow hysterical. From his lounging position on the couch, and the half-purr that he spoke in, Anzu was half sure that he was really a giant pussycat in disguise. 

"This is all your fault!" she accused huffily, mock-glaring at him.

He proceeded to look innocent, and actually would have pulled it off, if it weren't for the playful, teasing look in his eyes. 

"And what makes you think that...?" he purred, eyes half closed as he tossed his head negligently. 

"You started it," she replied pointedly. He snorted derisively, chuckling in that half-mad way of his. 

"No, no, my _dear_," he told her, waggling fine and pale eyebrows in mockery of the endearment. "I believe it was... Hmm, _you_ who started this little battle, not I..." He proceeded to look very smug. Anzu sighed dramatically, and held a throw pillow to her chest. 

"True, true... But you didn't have to tickle me!" she admitted, giggling. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"I had to defend myself," he replied airily, tossing his head again. 

"Then I must retaliate!" she declared proudly, jumping up from the floor and smacking his head with the pillow. Thus the great Pillow War began again, with much evil cackles, giggles, chuckles, throwing of pillows, tickling, and other things we shan't mention for the sake of our younger audiences.

*** 

"Wow, your brother's apartment blew up?" Mokuba asked. 

"Yeah." Shizuka murmured, stirring the hot chocolate that had been prepared for her. 

"Was your brother hurt?" 

"Ha! If only he was," Seto snorted. "He's in America, trying to impress people with his pathetic skills." 

"Oh, that's good," breathed Mokuba. "I don't know what I'd do if he were dead." 

"Glad SOMEONE feels that way," Shizuka replied, picking up Thae and going into the living room. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Mai's cell.

_"Hello?"_ Mai asked. Thank god, she wasn't making out with someone.

"Hi, Mai. I hope you guys are winning, because I have some bad news." Shizuka announced. 

_"Oh, God, is Thae okay? If he's not, I'm going to hurt you so bad-" _

"No, Mai, Thae's right here, sleeping like a rock." 

_"...Oh. What is it then?" _

"Your apartment blew up." 

_"...Just one minute, Shizuka."_

 "Okay." 

_"WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU LEAVE THE STOVE ON, YOU IDIOT?_

_"Uh, no..." _

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" _

_"I, uh, was holding explosives... For Bakura-kun!" _

_"YOU HAD EXPLOSIVES IN AN APARTMENT WITH OUR CHILD?!" There were then yelling, loud noises and a few crashes. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM?!" _

_"What?" _

_"THE EXPLOSIVES!!!" _

_"Ohhhh, those! I hid them behind the heater!"_ Joey exclaimed, if it were the smartest thing in the world.

_"WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Suddenly, a crash was heard, and the line went dead. 

"Oooh, Mai threw her cell..." Shizuka sighed. The Kaibas had already retired, and she grabbed the blanket and flopped down on the couch. Thae murmured a little bit, but was otherwise unfazed. Her apartment had blown up. She had admitted an inner fear of Thae growing up and her wish to have a baby... To SETO KAIBA. She had discovered Anzu was doing SOMETHING with SOMEONE. And she was now going to fall asleep on the couch of Seto Kaiba, the richest bastard in Domino. 

What a day...

To be continued. 

*** 


	6. Chapter Six

I noted someone said that  their apartment blowing up was silly and I was desperate to get Shizuka in with Seto, but it really isn't true. I was planning on her staying at the apartment, but I was so pissy at Silvie, I thought, 'I want to blow something up, and I want it to be public.' So what do I do? I blew up her apartment. Just to clear up that and everything. So, cheers to blowing things up in public!!! *blows something up. . . IN PUBLIC!!!*

***

Shizuka was awakened by Thae's squeal. She bolted up, knowing there would be HELL to pay if Mai's kid even had a tiny scratch on him. And she saw something she never expected to see: Seto Kaiba tapping his wrist with the milk from a baby bottle to see if it were too hot, Thae in his arms, grumping that Seto had buttoned his buttons so they where inside instead of out. 

She rose an eyebrow. That was... Scary. He either ignored her or didn't notice she was up, as he touched the baby on the lower lip. Thae drank like, well, a Wheeler, draining it as fast as Joey could screw things up (which was pretty damn fast). She took the liberty of yawning LOUDLY to state she was up.

Kaiba ignored her. Bastard. He didn't even look to see if her over-large shirt was riding up so he could see her attributes indecent places! 

She had a lot to do today. She had to go shopping, as this very large shirt she was borrowing from the eldest Kaiba was somewhat lacking in more than one area and besides, even if she had wanted to go out into public in a big shirt, blue wasn't her color. So she'd have to throw on the clothes she had worn yesterday (What a CRIME! She was going to cry...) and take Thae out shopping with her.

Seto Kaiba decided to ignore her some more. And frankly she didn't care. She pulled a brush out of the large, comfortable couch, and brushed her hair with it. Then she tied it back, and stuffed it back in its place, then bounded over to Kaiba. 

"What's for breakfast? Hrmmm?" she poked him in the chest. "I'm hungry. You can't ignore me forever!!!" He gave her a look that said, 'Yes-I-can', and turned around. "Give me food or I'll blow up your kitchen!!!" 

"Fiiiiiiine," he spat, digging in his pocket and tossing her a packet of crackers. She glanced at it in disgust.

"I mean REAL food," she replied, tossing it behind her.

"That was going to be my breakfast," he growled, bouncing the baby. Shizuka let her jaw drop. She poked him in the ribs. "Ow," he complained, batting her hand away.

"I can feel your ribs! You are going to EAT, Mister." She exclaimed. 

"How are YOU going to make me?" he retorted. 

"I'll tie you to a chair and won't let you up until you do," she replied.

"How are you going to do THAT?" he asked.

"Like this," she said, and suddenly he was tied up in a wheely-chair, Shizuka holding Thae in her arms. She plopped the baby in the tied-up Millionaire's lap, and pushed him into the kitchen. "I'm going to make you waffles with whipped cream and fruit and eggs and bacon and sausage. . ."

"Hi, Nii-sama!" Mokuba chirped, coming into the room.

"Grrr," replied Seto.

"Hi, Mokuba!" Shizuka replied cheerfully. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I think I'll have cereal," Mokuba replied, pouring the cereal.

"It's a proven fact," Shizuka sighed. "Kaiba's can't cook."

"We can so!" Both Mokuba and Kaiba exclaimed. Mokuba added the milk to his cereal and it exploded. 

"Well, he can't," Seto shrugged, "But I can."

"I don't care. I'm going to feed you both!" 

Suddenly, Mokuba too was tied to a wheely chair, and Shizuka was humming merrily, whisking eggs and Thae drooling on Seto affectionately. 

"MOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEE!" a voice called. "ME AN' TEDDY ARE HERE TO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU!"

"Hey! It's Rebecca!" Mokuba chirped happily. Seto groaned.

"Mokie! Seto-chan!" the little girl cooed. She pushed the teddy bear into the face of the CEO. "Kisses!" then she gave Mokuba the same treatment. She strode over to Shizuka while the two Kaiba's spat fur out of their mouths. "Hi Shizuka!" Rebecca cooed, holding up the teddy bear, and giving Shizuka the same treatment.

"Hi Rebecca. Hi Teddy," she cooed in return. "Would you like some breakfast, Rebecca?"  
  


"Sure!" agreed Rebecca, and in a blink, she too was tied in a wheely chair. "...Hey! Where's Teddy?"

Teddy was immediately rolled up next to her, also tied into a wheelie chair, although smaller. Shizuka began out right singing.

"My bologna has a first name, its O-S-C-A-R..." she began. 

"Oh, DON'T!" Seto moaned. "Not only are you are horrible singer, but that SONG..."

"My bologna has a second name, its M-E-Y-E-R..." Mokuba continued, a little less in tune than Shizuka had.

"Oh, I love to eat it every day," Rebecca cheered.

"..." Teddy sang silently.

"CAUSE OSCAR MEYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A." they all finished. Then they erupted into cheers. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Shut up!" whined Seto. Thae bounced up and down slightly. 

"Oooh! Ooooh! I know!" Mokuba cried. "100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of BEER, Seto drank one, 99 bottles of BEER ON THE WALL!"

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of bear! Joey drinks one-"

"And now there are none," Seto mused.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Shizuka finished.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Teddy drinks one, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!" 

"..." Teddy sang silently. 

"OOOOOOOH," they all began together. "96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of BEER! Take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall!"

His fate was confirmed.

He would die do to extreme exposure to baby slobber and insane people.

Why did he have to go like this? He then decided to burst into his OWN annoying song.

"Ten sticks of dynamite on the wall, ten sticks of dynamite, if one should fall, there'll be no sticks of dynamite and NO BLOODY WALL!"

Everyone ignored his song and continued with the longer version.

***

"-1 bottle of beer! President Bush drinks one,  and no more bottles of beer on the wa-a-a-a-allllllll!" Shizuka finished, and Mokuba, Rebecca, and Shizuka herself erupted into a 'yaaaaaaay!' Seto's head was pounding.

"You know, you sing pretty well for an 19 year old!" announced Mokuba sweetly. 

"And you sing well for a nine year old!" Shizuka told him. Mokuba looked offended.

"I'm not nine!!!" he cried.

"...Really? I didn't know. How old are you?" Shizuka asked. Seto presently began to wonder how long it took for Wheelers to cook breakfast. It had been at least an hour since she began. 

"13." Mokuba grinned. Shizuka's jaw dropped.

"REALLY?!" she asked. "I swear, you look... Nine!"

"I'm 16!" Rebecca announced.

"OMG! That is SO not true." Shizuka replied.

"It is!" pouted Rebecca. "Well, okay so I'm 12!"

"Think of it this way," Seto cut in. "It's not as bad as Motou. He looks like he escaped leather-clad preschool."

The aforementioned Yugi was rolled in on a similar wheelie chair.

"Hey! That's mean!" Yugi pouted. He morphed, and Yami cried triumphantly, "BOOGERS!"

After Mokuba and Rebecca had giggled a good minute, Shizuka squealed.

"IT'S DOOOO-OOOOONE!" she announced. Suddenly, the table was set, covered in everything American's would eat for breakfast... But no crackers!

"HAMBURGERS!" Yugi noticed. 

"That's not a breakfast food!" Seto objected. 

"So what!?" Shizuka asked, sitting down in the chair beside him. As in, the SAME chair. He cringed for a second, then got over it. Shizuka put Thae in a chair that had materialized from nothing. "What would you like, KOI?" 

"NOTHING." Seto replied. Shizuka took a very good looking pancake and covered it in maple syrup... 

"Eat or ELSE." She demanded, holding a bite in front of him. 

"No!" replied Seto. Shizuka shrugged, took the bite herself, placed the fork on the table, and kissed him.

Now if this was not bad enough, she forced the surprisingly not-saliva-soaked pancake into his mouth, and he swallowed it (with the mental image of EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!). Shizuka grinned, and dapped at her mouth. She chose a strawberry next.

"Now will you eat it?" she asked sweetly. Kaiba sighed, but let her feed him the strawberry. Evil bitch from hell...

***

After she had forced him to eat 12 strawberries, three pancakes, a good sized portion of eggs, and 3 pieces of sausage and bacon each, Shizuka pushed him into the living room, Thae again in his lap. 

"Let me out of this chair!" he demanded, rocking the chair slightly. 

"Hmmmm..." Shizuka replied, picking up the clothes the maids had cleaned for her. "No." 

"WOMAN!!!" he bellowed. Shizuka ignored him, and much to his disgust (or was it his pleasure?) took off her shirt, revealing she was wearing a C cup black satin Victoria's Secret bra... Wait, how did he KNOW that?!?! He tried squinting his eyes shut, but like it was against his will, they watched her.

Shizuka noticed, and gave him a little wiggle. 

"Like what you see?" she asked coyly. She put on the pink blouse, buttoned every black button to the inside, and then glanced over at him. She turned his chair, for some reason being discreet, and 2 minutes later, fully dressed, she picked up Thae.

"NOW will you let me out?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe." She replied. "If you'll do something for me..."

"What?!" he asked.

"Go shopping!" Shizuka replied with a grin.

"Never," he spat, as if this were the most demeaning thing he had ever been asked to do. She shrugged. 

"Okay then. I'll just keep you tied up here then... No, that wouldn't be mean enough... I'll strip you down and leave the maids to find you, and take polaroids and sell them to the press if you don't."

"I never-" he began, but Shizuka's slender, rather cold fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. "FINE."

***

"Oooo!"

"Ah!"

"Eeee!"

"OMG!"

"Oh!"

"Mmmmm."

"Oh, look at that..."

"OH!"

"Cute."

"Oh, how CUTE!"

"Wow."

"Oh man!"

"Oooooo!"

"Cool!"

What did all these things have in common? This is what came out of Shizuka's mouth when she shopped.

"Oooh! Seto, look at THIS one!" she squealed, pulling out a green dress. She held it to herself, and glanced in a mirror. "I think I'll try it on."

"You are going to try on HALF the bloody store! Now try it on already!"

Shizuka pouted, throwing the dress at a guy Seto had hired to carry her stuff. She opened her mouth to reply, but behind Seto was something drastically more interesting...  Shizuka fanned herself, before darting around the CEO to an Asian style dress.

"OH!" she did the same treatment with this dress. "Oh, its beautiful!" she put the hanger's top around her wrist. "Alright. I'll try them on now."

"About bloody time!" Seto grumped, and Thae gurgled. The CEO looked down at the baby. "Some help you are."

***

Shizuka strode out of the store, Thae in her arms, and Seto walked out calmly, trying his best to ignore the eight young employees of the clothing store loaded with bags. Shizuka squealed, and for a second, he thought she had spied another clothing store... But no. She had spotted a pretzel vendor. She bought two after racing over there and pushing everyone out of the way.

After she came sporting back, she held one out for him.

"Here," she said, taking a bite of her own.

"I'm not hungry." He replied haughtily. Her eyes narrowed, and she again held it out.

"It's for YOU." she insisted. Seto sighed.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not hungry." He said. Shizuka blinked, then smiled. 

"Okay," she agreed, taking a bite of it her own. She tore a piece of hers off and gave it to Thae to drool on. Seto motioned to the door, and Shizuka followed him.

***

"Do you think the kid's okay?"

"Which one, Mokuba or the dog's kid?"

"Both, I guess..."

"I still don't know, woman, for the 50th time!"

"I haven't asked 50 times."

"Nearly that!"

//Flashback//

"Are you sure you will be okay with him on your own?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, sure- OW! I mean, yeah, of course!" Mokuba replied, as Thae happily yanked away on his long hair. Shizuka rose an eyebrow, but smiled. 

"Okay, I trust you." she replied. Seto gave and impatient 'a-HEM' and Shizuka went over accordingly. "BYE, LITTLE DUDES!"  
  


"LATER, DUDETT!" Mokuba trilled perkily, in a perfect surfer accent, complete with hand gesture, before wailing in pain as Thae again YANKED on his HAIR (oh the horror) with an evil-baby giggle.

//End Flashback//

Shizuka sighed, taking a bite of the never-ending Olive Garden breadsticks. Seto pushed a meatball around his plate, as if considering if he should eat it or not.

"Heeeeeey... Guess what? Today's our second date... You know what THAT means..."

"No, I don't," Seto replied blandly.

"Stupid, its our second date! That means either we have to break up or make out."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, no, that's the third date... This is just a kiss." Shizuka replied blandly.

"Ah, I get it. This means I can... Break up with you?" he asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not," Shizuka replied, feeling rather melancholy. Seto decided he WOULD eat his meatball, and did so. Shizuka glanced to their left, and saw a familiar shade of brown hair... 

"Should we get desert?" Seto asked, snapping her attention back.

"Pardon?" she asked. 

"Desert. As in sweet food that would make Mokuba go crazy due to a sugar high?"

"Oh. Okay." Shizuka glanced at the deserts. "I want the fried ice cream mint chocolate ball! That sounds good."

"Whatever," Seto replied, and signaled the waitress, who said a polite, 'Excuse me, but richer people beckon' to her table, and came skipping over.

"Yes sir?" She asked sweetly.

"That thing."

"What?"

"The fried mint-chocolate ice cream ball!" Shizuka informed the clueless waitress. 

"Okay, coming right up," agreed the woman, bowing before darting off.

"h t t p : / / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / M a s i k a A Y u - G i - O h R P G ,"  Shizuka said intelligently.

"What?"

"I don't know." Replied the astounded girl, as if it had simply slipped out of her mouth and left the two in silence. Minutes later, she returned with the desert. She brought two spoons, but only Shizuka ate.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" she asked politely. Frankly, she didn't want him anywhere near it, but still.

"No thanks," Seto replied, waving his hand in a negative fashion. What was with him lately and all this polite business?!

"Okay," Shizuka shrugged. Not ten minutes later, she had devoured it all. She dapped at her lips, and Seto paid and they were on their way. Shizuka noticed a small store across the street, and Thae needed some more diapers. "Seto, why don't you go back without me? I have some things I have to get."

"Fine," replied Seto gruffly.

A stony silence passed. 

"Hello? Do you not remember what we talked about?" Shizuka blurted.

"What?"

"You know, things you do on the second date.?"

"Oh yeah, I get to break up with you!" Seto joked. Wait, did he just joke?!

"No, dumbass! Now lay it on me or I will hurt you!" Shizuka demanded. Seto, with a sigh, craned his neck, and grazed her lips. As if superglued, for some reason the kiss deepened, and his arm went around her waist, and her hand slipped into his hair.

He finally realized what he was doing, and pulled away. Shizuka gave a startled, rather out-of-it, dreamy giggle. He licked his lips.

"Tastes like. Mint." He established. Shizuka giggled again, somewhat more attentively. "You'd better come back. I don't want the dogs kid in my house without another to accompany it."

"Oh, okay, should I invite Joey over then?"

"Shut up." 

Shizuka gave him a small smile, and he walked off. A noise above her startled her, and she whirled around and looked up. A familiar pointy haired young man had punched the window, cracking it. 

Her eyes darted to the seat across from him, but didn't see who it was, just a flash of light purple-lavender hair... 

Her gaze returned to the young man, pain evident in her eyes. When she couldn't stand it anymore, it was all she could do to dart across the street to the small store, and collapsing on the seat.

To be continued. *


	7. Chapter Yalangyalang

Oh man, I feel so horrible. I haven't posted barely ANYTHING recently!!! I feel so bad. I should stop fishing for reviews in other genres, and concentrate on some of my more successful fics, no? I've gotta beg for forgiveness on this point, but I'm going to have to shorten my chapters to keep them coming out on a regular basis. T-T I'm so horrible. u-u;;; To Godlet, my little sweetie, you know you haven't made it until you have a person who totally detests your fic. - I suppose it could be a little more serious, but this is a humor fic. I'm saving all my real romance for Breaking Point. And besides, Silvie has a hand in this. Where else do you think I got the "You're going to feed me or I'll blow your kitchen up" thing? She's weird like that.  
  
Shizuka's heart pounded like a jackhammer. Tristen was dating someone else? Someone totally else than who he had been making out with? She had been sure she had been blonde... But the lighting was pretty crappy... She bit her lip. She didn't know if she really wanted to do anything right about now. Seeing your ex out on a fancy date with someone else was just slightly disconcerting.  
  
This meant it was actually working out. They had gotten past at LEAST three dates, as Tristen would sleep on the second and take to fancier restraunts on the fourth. (He had told her all this when they were together, when she had refused his bedroom politely) This meant there was ACTUALLY something really happening. And it was happening faster than it had been for her.  
  
She wanted to go empty a shot gun into both of them. She felt so betrayed and forgotten at the same time. She glanced to see if anyone was staring at her. Nope. She was good. She pulled out a handkerchief and dapped her eyes with it, and pulled out a compact mirror to check if she had the runny mascara look. She didn't. Thank God.  
  
Trying to pull together her shreds of rather insignificant dignity, she stood up, and went to the baby section. Mai hadn't provided that many diapers, and they were running out of wipes. She was secretly hoping Mokuba hadn't had to resort to drastic measures due to diaper-less-ness. On that point, she was running very low on formula.  
  
She wiped her now sweaty hands on her jeans, and grabbed the stuff she required. She grabbed a carton of brownies as well. They were the best emotion killer, in her book. Forcing a tight-lipped smile, she arrived at the register.  
  
The girl there was popping her gum boredly. She extended her 2 inch long nails for her things, and took about eight tries on each to get them scanned. She carefully typed some numbers with the bare tip of said nail then gave her a bag.  
  
"Thank u and cum agan." She said, a heavy accent on her voice. Shizuka gave her a twitch in her lips which was supposed to resemble a smile but ended up looking more like a crazy smirk.  
  
Shizuka made it back to Kaiba mansion LATE, brownies half devoured. She hated it when she was depressed, she'd have to go the gym tomorrow... The other Kaiba was presently flipping through the channels, and Thae screamed as he saw his aunt and toddled over to her, and holding his arms up. Shizuka scooped the baby up, and flopped down beside Seto.  
  
"I'm depressed." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"About what?" quirked Seto.  
  
"My ex."  
  
"Ex?" Seto asked, stopping on an American show, 'Funniest Home Videos'.  
  
"Yeah. Yanno the restraunt we was at?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"He was there. With his new chick."  
  
"Am I not good enough?" Seto asked, feigning a similar bout of depression. Shizuka poked him and set Thae on the floor. She grabbed a throw and cuddled up to Seto, covering them both with it.  
  
"Naw. You are just FINE." Purred Shizuka. She offered him a brownie. "The best stress reliever to hit the market." Seto took one with a sniff, and took one.  
  
"Mine are better." He decided, after having a bit.  
  
"You'll have to make me some so I can shoot them down... Nothing beats store-bought brownies that've been sitting on a shelf for a month..." Shizuka yawned, cuddling closer to Seto. "You know, for a forced rich millionaire boy friend, you aren't so bad..."  
  
"Why thank you, I'm guessing that was a compliment."  
  
"A rather blunt and rude compliment, but yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Well, thanks, it makes it so much more fun to receive..."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey! It was!"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Just now? Or back then?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Then why did you say?"  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"  
  
"Babe, don't yell. I'm tired and depressed, remember?" Shizuka prompted, cuddling a little bit closer.  
  
"Hey, I have a bed you know." Seto fussed. Shizuka looked up at him.  
  
"Do you? Are you inviting me to share it with you?"  
  
"NO! I mean I can't stay here and be your teddy bear all night."  
  
"You won't be my teddy bear, you'll be my dragon."  
  
"Is that supposed to win me over?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is it good?"  
  
"...Never mind."  
  
"Does this mean you will stay with me all night?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Weeeell, let me huggle you for a little while then. Man, I'm tired..."  
  
"Then let go of me."  
  
"No."  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"Then give me some of the blanket."  
  
"...Okay, I can do that," Shizuka obliged, throwing some of the throw over Seto.  
  
"If you were like this all of the time, maybe you wouldn't be so hard to live with." Seto noted absently.  
  
"Hmmm?" Shizuka asked his stomach.  
  
"You know, 'nice'?"  
  
"Are you... Saying I'm not like that?" she paused for a yawn.  
  
"Well, either you are day dreamy and boring, mean and somewhat interesting, or nice and dealable."  
  
"Dealable? Is that a word?"  
  
"It is in the Seto Kaiba dictionary."  
  
"What? You have your own dictionary?"  
  
"In my head."  
  
"What are some other words?"  
  
"Woot."  
  
"Woot?" Shizuka asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It's an outcry of an emotion, usually happiness."  
  
"Where did you get THAT?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shizuka snuggled closer.  
  
"Will you do something with me tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Teach me to play duel monsters?"  
  
"Didn't Joey teach you that?"  
  
"Noooooooooooooo."  
  
"Fine. I'll check my schedule."  
  
"Thanks, babe." Shizuka yawned. "Now, could you please hush up? I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
Sorry it was so short! But y'all know what is next, right? Yup. I will use my beginner skills to try and explain duel monsters. Thanks for reviewing, and. . . That's it. 


End file.
